Love, Fate and Time
by Kiseki no See Die a.k.a. KnSD
Summary: The water seraph cups his chin, thinking. He's not that old to know the answer, maybe they should ask someone or probably find an answer? Sorey looks at his childhood friend, fondly...he really like how he become lost in his thought.


**_A/N: Yo, it's my first time writing for this pair so please, be gentle. It's for my hubby's bday but I got early. 2 days before their bday. But yeah, share._**

* * *

 _Love (n.) an intense feeling of affection_

 _Part-I_

"Mikleo, what does love means?" Sorey suddenly asked his childhood friend. Mikleo whipped out a thick dictionary and look into it. "That's not what I mean." The brunette said.

"What do you mean then and where does this came from?" The water seraph asks.

"Nothing just curious like...can it come in any form or type?" The shepherd hums, staring at the seraph. It took his curiosity by sometime now. "People show their love and affection differently...So how many form or types can it vary?" he added.

The water seraph cups his chin, thinking. He's not that old to know the answer, maybe they should ask someone or probably find an answer? Sorey looks at his childhood friend, fondly...he really like how he become lost in his thought.

"How about we just do the usual when we explore a ruin?" The young Shepherd proposed, he know that it'll be a long process but he knew Mikleo will find something great, he always do.

The seraph nods his head, this will be difficult but he'll try his best. "Let's see who'll get a great answer." The seraph said smugly, it was a playful expression and Sorey is also fond of that as well.

"You're on!" The brunette smiled radiantly and innocently. It's almost resembles a small child's innocent smile.

Ah, that precious smile. He wants to protect it, preserve it... so that's why, Mikleo will protect Sorey no matter what.

* * *

 _Fate (n.) the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power._

 _Part-II_

When the young Shepherd decided to go on that path, without any reassurance on how long it will take. The water seraph wants to stop him, yet he didn't...it is his fate after all, as a Shepherd. Mikleo could only pray that he'll come back.

"Sorry, Mikleo I guess I'll let you find that greatest answer, alone for a bit..." The brunette said, melancholia hints his voice. His childhood friend pat his back, smiling,

"It's fine, Sorey you know that I will find a better answer than you." The water seraph said, puffing his chest up with a proud look plastered on his face.

"Pfft, no stop that! Ahaha!" The Shepherd laughed at the silly seraph. Mikleo suddenly burst into a laughing.

Someone who might see the Shepherd, laughing on his own will probably think he lost it but for their companions.

It's a tender moment that won't be happening any day onward.

"Mikleo."

"Mhmm?"

"You'll wait for me, right?" Sorey said, turning to the seraph with a small smile, yet you can here the sadness in his tone.

The water seraph stares before pulling him in his arms. "Of course." he answers.

The Shepherd sighs in relief, it made his heart flutter. He's happy that he will wait, that's all he needs to hear.

The duo stayed like that for a bit, with the night stars twinkling as they watch over them.

* * *

 _Time (n.) the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole._

 _Part-III_

It's been a hundred years after Sorey falls asleep. Mikleo had been waiting since then. He sighs softly, he wonder if his answer would satisfy the other, once he's awake.

Mikleo wander around the ruin, his mind is preoccupied by the certain person. Time passed quickly, it's inevitable yet his mind still think of him.

Maybe, he certainly...That actually make sense. How laughable this could get, he just realized it just now.

The water seraphim was lost in thought that he didn't notice that he is at the of a cliff. It is a little too late when he notice, he's going to fall...but fortunately, someone grabbed his hand.

Mikleo look at the hand of the person...this person is...it's him. His precious person, the one he owed an answer. He's finally back, thank goodness.

He smiled at the person, lovingly. Mikleo's heart fluttered warmly, he's joyous about this. He had longed for this moment.

He can finally say his answer...

The person pulled him up, his brown hair is still mussed up probably a bit longer, his emerald green eyes, still shines its innocence as always. He smiled at the seraph, warmly and say.

"I'm back."

Mikleo smiles back in return and replies

"Welcome back, Sorey" in a loving tone.

* * *

 _"Different people shows their love in their own way...some shows it openly, some hides it. Others do selfless sacrifices for their love ones while the other can't. People can wait and don't let go of their beloved and some don't and let go to avoid getting hurt...Love can be good and it can be bad as well... it's the person's choice on how they show it or not."_


End file.
